


i don't care about light (if you're with me)

by Jamless_Tae_With_Suga_and_Kookies



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, LITERALLY, M/M, confident! yuta, dumb conversation, high school au I guess, its a lockdown drill, shy-ish! winwin, so is their relationship, soccer captain! yuta, ten and taeyong are mentioned, they meet in a closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 21:50:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15128534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamless_Tae_With_Suga_and_Kookies/pseuds/Jamless_Tae_With_Suga_and_Kookies
Summary: sicheng ends up in a closet during lockdown drill and meets the mysterious mountain man.





	i don't care about light (if you're with me)

sicheng had been absolutely 100% unprepared for the lockdown drill, just like he was supposed to be. 

however, it did kind of become a problem when he realized he had somehow lost all his friends while making his way to the nearest classroom. 

sighing, he opened the first random door to an already completely dark room and closed it right away. 

noticing how small the room looked in the few seconds of light, he realized he had ended up in an unused closet instead of a proper classroom. great.

„hello?“ he whispered hesitantly, unsure of wether he was alone in the room or if he was sharing with someone else.

„shut up and sit down.“ a deeper voice sounded from somewhere to his left, effectively getting him to follow the command. 

once he was seated, sicheng started chewing on his lip, unsure of what to do. he didn't usually sit in a closet with a stranger during shutdown. 

„so, uh...“ he started but trailed off before finishing his thought. 'well this is awakward for sure.'

„so what?“ the stranger responded. he sounded friendlier than before, but still not quite welcoming. 

„sorry for uh, stealing your closet? i'm not sure this was made for two people.“ sicheng continued his initial sentence, uselessly gesturing towards the direction of his legs. he could sense his lockdown mate was close to them, probably having stretched out his own legs next to them. 

„it's fine, i guess. it's- it's better than being alone.“ the stranger replied, taking a few deep breaths and gulping in between words. 

sicheng furrowed his browns in concern. „hey are- are you okay? i know some people have problems with this whole uh... lockdown thing and you don't seem very... comfortable.“

the stranger scoffed but his answer came in a soft voice: „yeah i'm perfectly fine. absolutely perfect.“

sicheng raised his brows this time, shrugging his shoulders. „if you say so.“ he murmured.

„yeah. i do say so.“ sicheng started to slowly dislike his lockdown mate. 

„i'm uh... winwin. i'm a junior.“ he introduced himself, trying to make conversation for the last time. 

the rude stranger seemed to take the hint and introduced himself as well. „call me mountain man. i'm a senior.“

sicheng had to snort at the nickname. winwin wasn't exactly a genius idea either, but mountain man? 

„love your nickname. very uh... cool. who came up with that?“ he asked, still laughing. 

mountain man seemed to ease up as well, chuckling a little with him. „i don't know. it's kinda stupid, i know.“

„well, i guess it is better than just calling you lockdown mate or the stranger in my head.“ the younger of the both mused, earning a hum of agreement from the other. 

„so how did you end up in here?“ mountain man wanted to know, curiosity apparently getting the better of him.

„my asshole friends abandoned me. must've forgotten that i was still with them. it's what happens when your best friends date.“ he sighed, tapping on his knee with his fingers. not being able to see was irritating him. 

mountain man groaned in sympathy. „i understand fully. sometimes i just wanna slap both of them! like please keep your gay happy asses away from my single suffering!“ he sounded pretty frustrated to sicheng. 

the younger just giggled. „at least they're not straight. nothing worse than that.“ he said, heart pounding. he really hoped mountain man wasn't straight. 

„you got a point there. i'd rather walk in on them sucking each other's dicks than having to endure that hetero bullshit. well, maybe nothing that drastic.“ the other quickly backtracked after probably having imagined the scenario in his head.

'maybe he's not actually that bad...“ sicheng considered that thought for a second before shaking his head. it was too soon to say that. 

„being single just sucks.“ he stated, getting another affirmative sound from his lockdown mate. 

it was silent for a little bit before the older said: „we wouldn't have that problem if you'd go on a date with me.“ sicheng could practically hear the others smirk and wink.

the junior could feel his eyes widen and cheeks flushing and choked on his own spit. mountain man just laughed.

the older must've tried to pat his back because suddenly sicheng could feel the air around himself moving and the next second he was suddenly slapped across the head. 

„oh my fucking god i'm so- so sorry winwin i didn't mean to-“ mountain man spoke, but sicheng wasn't sure how serious he was because the other was wheezing now. 

he grumbled and was about to open his mouth to give back a snarky remark when the directors voice sounded over the speakers apparently installed in the small closet. 

„the shutdown practice has been finished successfully. thanks for cooperating and following the rules. you can now return to your respective classes.“

the audio system cracked at the end and silence once again filled the small room.

mountain man awkwardly chuckled and coughed before murmuring: „i guess our closet pact is now finished.“

sicheng sighed silently before nodding and responding: „seems like it. so uh... do you wanna leave before me so i don't see you? or are you fine with leaving together?“

mountain man hesitated for a moment and then took a deep breath. „yeah, leaving together sounds-“ he cleared his throat, „sounds good to me.“

sicheng got up, somehow stabilizing himself on the wall while doing so and fumbled through the dark to find the door knob. 

when he had found it, he slowly turned it around, scared to leave the room and leaving behind the magic of having a conversation with a stranger. 

in the end he sighed and opened the wooden door, the light from outside temporarily blinding him and making him stumble outside the room.

when he was finally out, he turned around and looked at mountain man. 

dark brown hair, parted in the middle and slightly wavy, a small forehead following. 

straight but well defined eyebrows, really beautiful round dark brown eyes, a big yet cute nose situated in between. 

well defined cheekbones, big and softlooking lips just above a very manly chin. 

standing in front of him as his mountain man lockdown mate stranger was none other than nakamoto yuta, the school's soccer captain. 

„h-hey. nice to see you.“ sicheng stuttered out. god, how had he never noticed how beautiful yuta was?

„right back at you.“ the other responded, slight smile making his eyes cranking up. sicheng's heart skipped a beat. 

„so-“ „about-“ both of them started at the same time, laughing shyly afterwards and looking down. completely different from inside the closet. 

the younger gestured for yuta to talk fist and the senior accepted with a nod. his shy expression turned into a confident smirk, catching sicheng off guard. 

„so about that date we talked about before we were so rudely interrupted-“ he started, staring in sicheng's eyes.

heat rushed to his cheeks in less than a second. that was definitely not what he was expecting. 

„what?“ was all he managed to dumbly blurt out in the end.

„well, i mean i really liked our conversation just now. you're really cute and i've been hearing about you for a while now. i think i would really enjoy taking you out on a date.“ yuta repeated, slowly but with the same confidence. 

sichenga mind suddenly became a mess of 'jesus fuck's, 'what did he just say's and faint screaming. 

the older slowly started to lose his confident smirk and apologized: „i'm sorry if that made you uncomfortable i just thought- if you don't want that's totally fine and i'll just leave you alone! i'm not gonna-“

but because sicheng was sicheng, a very lost and confused person who took some time to process things, he ignored the seniors rambling and screamed out a belated: „yes, yes i'd love to!“

he blushed an even darker shade and cleared his throat, looking up at the surprised yuta again. 

„i would love to go on a date with you. but please outside this time.“ he responded with a more collected voice. 

yuta slowly started to smile his adorable smile again and nodded. „well then. a park date it is then. hand over your phone so i can put my number in.“ he suggested. 

sicheng hoped he didn't notice his slightly trembling hands when he gave him his phone and saved his own number in the olders phone.

the both stood there after returning the phones and just looked at each other while smiling when suddenly a call sounded from behind sicheng. 

when he turned around, he saw ten and taeyong walking towards him, eyes fixed on yuta. 

he looked to his date and bit his lip to hide his smile. „gotta go, the pda assholes are calling. i'll see you around!“ he declared before making his way to his friends. 

once he reached them, he took both their sleeves and turned them around. „don't stare at him please.“ he hissed, dragging them with him. 

„was that nakamoto yuta?!“ ten screeched the moment taeyong excitedly whispered: „what were you talking about to make him look so happy and make you blush?!“ 

sometimes, their couple synchronization creeped him out, but right now he was a little preoccupied with other thoughts. 

„well,“ he started, contented smile on his lips, „he just asked me out on a date.“ 

their hyped screams sounded in his ears for the next three hours.

**Author's Note:**

> as always i was lazy and skipped proof reading, so please feel free to correct me and leave constructive criticism!!


End file.
